Saudade
by Yuki Saiko
Summary: [one short] A dor da separaçao pode ser muito grande...principalmente quando duvida do amor do outro a na sua continuaçao... presente pra Aquariu no Camy [Camus e Milo Yaoi]


----------------------------------------------

**_Aviso:_**_ Saint Seiya não me pertence, se isso fosse possível Camus e Milo teriam o máximo protagonismo, o anime seria muito Yaio com todos os casais e o Seiya não existiria ou morreria uma vez em cada episodio…assim como a Saori. _

**_Aviso II:_**_ esta fic não tem quaisquer fins lucrativos…é simples prazer _

**Nome:** Saudade

**Tipo: **Drama e song fic… Yaoi POV de Milo

**Casal: **Camus e Milo

**Música:** Kimi ni aitakute - Gackt

**Autor: **Yuki Saiko (Loveless Angel)

_Enjoy it__… _

_-----oOo-----_

**Saudade **

Sentei-me como muitas vezes na minha cama, mas hoje com um sentimento diferente, sabia que tinha errado, desiludido Athena mais uma vez…

**_Não fui o suficientemente bom? _**

A vergonha de tudo isso que fiz de mal, a vergonha perante toda a minha família daquilo que fiz e que não fiz era grande… então para mim, tão orgulhoso escorpião. Hoje me vejo em lágrimas como nunca pensei derramar, contudo não por vergonha…

**_Será esse o meu pecado? _**

Coloco o meu CD preferido que sempre me acompanhou em todos os meus momentos de tristeza _"love letters by Gackt"_ pensei que com ele derramaria todas as minhas lágrimas, porem foi engano. Simplesmente um nó na garganta é formado, acho que até o meu corpo se cansou destas lágrimas que queimam mais que todo o fogo do inferno junto… lágrimas de saudade! A vergonha já não me afecta mais, senão a saudade.

Sempre pensei que falta de amor, a solidão, o coração repleto de ódio eram as palavras de mais dolorosos sentimentos, porém hoje sei que a saudade é mais que isso tudo junto. Saudade não é simplesmente sentir falta do corpo da pessoa ao nosso lado, mas do seu respirar, o seu cheiro, o seu sorriso, as suas tristezas…

E finalmente elas caiem essas malditas que não se separam do meu corpo, lágrimas… as suas alegrias, duvidas tudo o que as pessoas são em toda a sua potencialidade… tenho saudades.

Sim fui isolado por Athena, não a posso censurar, sei que ela é superior a mim e tem razão no seu propósito, mesmo não sendo este o melhor método, ela só quer o melhor para mim.

**_Mas como posso ficar bem longe de quem amo muito mais que mim mesmo? _**

**_Como posso sorrir se meu sorriso depende do dele? _**

Como foi absurda a nossa despedida, sempre fui péssimo nesse tipo de coisas e não sabia como reagir nesta situação tão desesperante. Por isso para cumulo de estupidez como tu sempre dizes "Já é o pão-nosso de cada dia" não aguentando mais as suas lágrimas ainda fiz palhaçada, mas a mascara que sempre o protegeu de tudo e de todos, viria a cair comigo juntamente com minhas lágrimas insaciáveis pois eu vi, ouvi, senti as dele.

Nunca quis a morte tão rapidamente como naquele instante, já fui ao inferno, travei milhares de batalhas e apenas uma lágrima naquele rosto para me sentir um verme nojento por lhe causa tanta dor que o magoasse tanto, que o deixei cair até à sua palidez natural. Sei que mesmo sendo tão opostos nossos sentimentos são tão parecidos como se fossemos o mesmo… um só ser como sempre fomos nos completando mutuamente… neste momento no meio de tanta rodopia de sentimentos apenas três se sentem berrar do nosso peito… Medo… Saudade e Amor.

Sim eu admito, tenho medo assim como o meu Camus, o teu é igual ao meu. Medo! Medo desta falta de contacto permanente por dois anos ou mais; eu não lhe consegui dizer a verdade quanto ao tempo que talvez estejamos separados, não aguentaria nem mais uma lágrima por aquele rosto que tanto amo…

**_Por aquele ser tão magnificamente perfeito que me custa a acreditar que exista realmente e se eu mereço? … _**

**_Pois ainda não estou certo nem confiante disso… mereço uma pessoa como esta na minha vida para que? _**

Para estarem sempre a tentar testar o meu amor por ti, ou será que os deuses querem até mesmo testar o nosso…

**_Isto será uma prova ao nosso amor? _**

**_Será que os deuses querem esta prova Camus, para lhes demonstrar que também merecemos a felicidade e que essa felicidade realmente isso só pode acontecer quando estamos juntos? _**

**_Ou será pior que isso? _**

**_Terão os deuses inveja por tamanho amor de tão puro e transparente? _**

**_Será que não estamos destinados a ficarmos juntos e esta é só o início de uma separação ainda maior? _**

Saber que não sou o único à tua volta que te amo e te desejo, quase tremo, mas também não ajuda nada juntando isso à minha insegurança natural… sabes meu amor não és só tu que usas máscaras para cobrir algumas coisas que não gostas que as pessoas saibam, eu também o faço assim como todas as pessoas, eu sou tão inseguro ou mesmo mais que tu se bem que neste momento aquilo que tenho mais certeza e que eu amo-te. Amo-te mais que a minha vida… mas dois anos e meio me parecem tão longos, distantes e longínquos … nunca senti meu coração tão pequeno como um átomo e acho que já nem o sinto bater no seu compasso normal pois como te disse na hora de partir… "tu estarás no meu coração sempre, estás comigo. Assim como minha vida, um dia que o teu amor por mim acabe ou que a tua existência pertença às estrelas eu não vou aguentar tudo sem ti"…

**_Como eu sou fraco, e para te demonstrar isso tentei te fazer rir até na despedida para não doer tanto ou mais do nosso adeus… ou último adeus? _**

O CD continua a rolar e meu martírio começa… a musica que eu te cantei uma vez ao ouvido bem baixinho para poderes sentir o que sentia… sim estás certo é essa mesmo nunca ela me pareceu tão certa para mais nenhum momento se não agora… sinto a minha voz a querer sair da minha garganta dolorida dos soluços… porem sai da minha boca aquilo que eu ouço, mas nela está a extensão dos meus pensamentos e devaneios.

_Sinto a tua fala, sinto a tua falta mais do que tudo _

_Eu não quero que nunca largues da minha mão _

_Esqueci-me onde a pus outra vez _

_Estou à procura de uma lembrança tua _

_Se fechar os olhos mesmo agora, sinto-te perto _

_Sabia, como que naturalmente _

_Que nos separaríamos algum dia _

A nossa musica, essa como entre tantas, pois nós somos tão complexos que uma só musica, não abrange, mas a magnitude de uma palavra sim… que tal… AMOR. Sei que não gostas de lamechices, mas eu não tinha outra maneira de me acalmar de tamanho sofrimento e ainda só vou na noite para o primeiro dia e vejo o meu mundo completamente escuro… sem luz… sem a tua luz…meu amor!

_Sinto a tua falta, sinto a tua falta mais do que tudo _

_Porque nunca te poderia esquecer _

_Não te posso ver, e dói tanto _

_Mas eu não quero que nunca largues da minha mão _

Mas não deixes o teu coração ser a luz de mais ninguém, já é meu mas saber que no final do percurso só vou encontrar algo bem mais duro que tudo isto me faz mal. A perda do teu amor é sufocante de mais… apenas não me faças iludir nesta saudade que me afoga em cada palavra escrita nestas águas gélidas de amor tão caloroso.

_Apaixonei-me na primeira vez que te vi, e sem pensar abracei-te _

_Enquanto rias para mim, chamaste-me tanto e beijaste-me levemente _

_Qualquer um reconheceria este amor _

_No meio de encontros e desencontros. _

No início da nossa relação fiz-te prometer que devido à nossa distância constante tu ias me deixar se encontrasses alguém melhor e que te amasse, meu coração sempre se apertava ao pensar nisso, mas desde que tu estivesses bem nada mais me importava a não ser ver o ter sorriso mais uma vez, uma doce gargalhada que suava mil vezes daquele que ainda ouço com lágrimas a rolarem.

_Sinto a tua falta, sinto a tua falta mais que tudo _

_Debaixo de um céu estrelado nos encontramos pela primeira vez _

_Quero-te dizer, mesmo que os meus sentimentos não sejam retribuídos _

_O meu coração ainda procura por ti _

Mas mesmo assim nunca me deixaste, sempre aumentas-te o que eu pensei ser apenas era uma paixão arrebatadora para um amor de tão grande gravidade que me faz tremer, que me consome a alma e me corrói o espírito de tenta felicidade.

_Sabia, como que naturalmente, _

_Que nos separaríamos algum dia _

_Sinto a tua falta, sinto a tua falta mais do que tudo _

_Porque nunca te poderia esquecer _

_Se é por ti, sim se é por ti… _

Nisto tu sentiste-me e disseste aquilo que eu necessitava, aquilo que meu coração e minha compreensão necessitavam de ouvir "Eu amo-te" numa palavra foram tão importantes da minha vida e eu que dizia não acreditar em palavras e sim em actos… tu disseste e provaste que as palavras são simplesmente a extensão dos actos… a verdade das suas intenções… mais uma vez eu estava errado, assim como o nosso medo meu bebé… um dia ficaremos juntos! E nesse lugar nem Deus, nem Athena nos impedem… esse lugar vai existir, nem que seja a morte… desde que estejas comigo para todo o sempre até ao fim dos nossos dias Camus.

_Eu não quero que nunca largues da minha mão _

_A minha mão está sempre quente perto da tua. _

_Amo-te _

_Milo Scorpiu _

_Yuki Saiko _

**------oOo-----**

**Owari **

**Eu acho, não sei esta fic me deu vontade de continuar, mas não o vou fazer ela é uma prenda que eu dedico a Srta. Aqu****arius no Camy**** como prenda de algo nosso que ela sabe ºº e espero fazer muitas mais em sua homenagem. **

**Agradeço também a Filipe Sineiro, Teffy-chan, bolinha-san e Josué que estão sempre comigo todos os dias me pedindo um pouco de trabalho… sei que ando desaparecida mas isso são problemas de teclado, mouse e outros mais pessoais **

**Bem espero que gostem pois esta fic foi feita já a algum tempo numa noite bem melosa i.i por isso espero que não a achem muito isso espero que me digam o que acharam nas reviews por favor, ficaria não só muito feliz como grata… e tentarei responder a todas já que o meu computador não está ainda bem **

**baijos **

**Yuki Saiko (Loveless Angel) **


End file.
